


To Do It Justice

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben draws Poe on a starry night.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18, The Darkpilot Library





	To Do It Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Beautiful
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Unfortunately for Ben and Poe both, Ben can’t sketch Poe in the confinement of the hut. He doesn’t think that the dark, cramped hut is going to do Poe justice anyhow. So outside under the stars it is. He takes time to take Poe in — curly black hair, expressive, kind brown eyes, a straight nose that isn’t too big on him. Poe is perfectly proportioned, and it gives Ben a twinge of jealousy.   
  
He still doesn’t know how exactly he found Poe. Someone so beautiful, someone so intelligent and witty and compassionate, who has a sort of affection and empathy for people Ben just knows isn’t common.   
  
Poe’s sitting in his chair, leaning forward a little. He’s wearing his shirt, pants and jacket, which Ben finds a flattering finishing touch to Poe. Even as Ben sketches him, he doesn’t know how well he’s doing. There are so many fine details about Poe and he’s not sure if he did them justice.   
  
Poe is so beautiful and Ben wants to know everything he can about him.   
  
***  
  
“I don’t know if I did a good job,” Ben admits.   
  
Poe looks over the drawing and exclaims in delight. “Ben, it’s beautiful!” He hugs Ben; in a way, he doesn’t have to kiss Ben right then and there. His hug...Poe is smaller than Ben, shorter, but there is still something about that hug where Ben feels surrounded and protected and safe.   
  
It’s not often that Ben can feel safe.   
  
“It’s beautiful,” Poe says. “Ben...can I hold onto it? Get it framed?”  
  
Ben smiles, and there’s something about just being around Poe, with this drawing, that makes Ben feel a sort of warmth that he never thought he’d feel, even from the Light.


End file.
